The Bonds Between Us
by Renegade of Sanity
Summary: Frustrated at constantly failing her lessons, an eight year old Louise decides to prove her worth by summoning a familiar. What she ends up with is a peasant boy claiming to be from some place Japan. However, perhaps he is just what she needs. AU in which Louise summons Saito much earlier than in canon. Written by the user formerly known as Renegade of Sanity.


**Author's Notice:**   


**The Bonds between us**

Gazing out her bedroom window, an eight year old Louise stared at her mother's familiar: a manticore, in awe. Its leathery, black wings and light brown fur bathed in the sun's light as it snored the evening away. Even from two stories above, she could still feel the beast's towering presence. Truly, it was a familiar with strength equal to its master and one day she'll summon one just as powerful.

Hopefully.

Stepping back from her window, Louise sat down upon her bed and recollected today's lesson. It was just like any other with hours slaved away practising various spells and all failing with a bang. She had been through dozens of tutors, yet not one could figure out a solution to her. No matter the magic whether it be fire, wind, water or earth, it always ends up as a loud, horrible explosion with black soot being spread everywhere and people and debris being flung back.

Her eyes dropped down to the floor as she let out a disappointed sigh. Was she always going to be a zero? No, she can't and won't be. She's a noble, a Vallière, and a daughter to Karin the Heavy Wind; being a zero wasn't an option. Slowly her head rose and she grinned as an idea sprouted in her mind.

Why should she wait nine years to summon a familiar? She could very easily summon one right now.

Quickly, yet quietly, she tip-toed her way down to the manor's library. She dug through rows of bookshelves, thoroughly checking each spine's title. After several minutes of searching, she now had an armful of books all relating to familiars and summonings. Carrying them over to the nearest table, she dropped the large stack down and began reading. Two books and eighty pages later, she could feel her eyes and mind faltering. A loud yawn escaped her lips as she flipped over to the next page. It was taking longer than expected to read through them. Each book was filled with thick, blocks of text and she had to keep a dictionary beside her for every new word that pops up; an occurrence that seems to happen every fourth to fifth page.

After thirty-minutes, she slammed it shut and moved on to the next. "Three down, four more to-."

 _*_ Knock, Knock*Gazing up from her book, Louise saw Cattleya standing in the Library's doorway with a lantern in hand. "Oh" -Louise let out a deep yawn- "Hey big sis. How's it going?"

"Louise, it's past midnight. You should get some rest."

"It is?" The young mage looked back to see that it was pitch black outside. "Huh, it is. I didn't notice. The chandelier must of turned on without me realizing," she said as she stared up at the enchanted lights. Letting out another yawn, she returned her focus to her reading. "I'll go to sleep after this book. I'm pretty sure I got it figured out, but I'm not quite sure."

"Figured what out?" Cattleya asked as she strolled over and took a seat across from her little sister. Picking up one of the books, she took a quick glance at the cover: Summoning Familiars 101. "Louise, are you trying to summon a familiar?"

She replied with a quick nod. "Yup."

"Don't you think you should wait until you're sixteen like tradition?"

"Are you saying I can't do it?"

"No, no. It's just that I've never heard of someone so young summoning a familiar."

Louise's wand is now suddenly in her hand. The strawberry blonde then quickly shot up and confidentially pointed a thumb at herself. "Well I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, am going to be the first!" And with that she sprinted off into the night.

"*Sigh* _."_ Picking up her Lantern, Cattleya gave chase after her. "Louise, wait! You can always summon a familiar tomorrow!" she shouted as she looked back and forth for her sister. Unfortunately, its light only extended a few meters past her; she might as well of run in blind.

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." Cattleya immediately sprinted over to her. "In the name of the Holy Brimir, I beg of you. My sacred and all powerful familiar that lives somewhere out in the universe heed my call and come forth!" she shouted with a flick of her and a loud, flashy bang rang throughout the field.

Wiping the soot from her face, Louise stared into the thick cloud of dust she had created and saw the silhouette of a creature standing inside. A thick smile soon stretched across her lips and she looked up at her sister. "See! I told you I can do it! I have become the youngest mage to summon a familiar! And a magnificent one at that-"

"Uh, Louise..." Cattleya said, pointing at Louise's familiar.

"They're going to write stories about me! About how great of a mage I am! Commoners and even Nobles will be-"

"Louise!"

"Huh?"

"Look."

Louise quickly spun around. Instead of a manticore or dragon as she desired, a young boy was the one standing within her summoning circle. He was roughly the same age as her, yet a few inches taller than her and with thick black hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed in black, cotton pants and a long sleeved with pale yellow stars across them. Yet strangest of all was the blue and yellow backpack hanging off his back with the letters: DBZ stitched on it.

"Uh, hi?" The boy greeted as she stared at the two soot covered sisters in confusion. "I'm Saito, Saito Hiraga."

"How did you get here Commoner? This is noble property!" Louise shouted in his face.

Saito stared at her dumbfounded. _Commoner? Noble Property?_

"Don't you know that you're standing within the Vallière estate? Now what did you do to my familiar, peasant?"

"Louise, I think he is your familiar," Cattleya informed.

"What?! You can't be serious?!" Louise let out a frustrated groan. "You have to let me summon another one!"

"Summon another what?" The two girls turned around to see their mom standing behind them, a stern looked pasted on her face.

"H-hello mother," the two greeted nervously.

"One of you, explain how this peasant child managed to get in here."

"Well I was sleeping in my bed when this portal-thingy suddenly appeared. So I decided to touch it and ended up here. It's a good thing I decided to grab my backpack just in case. By the way, I'm Saito."

"I see." Karin turned her gaze over to her youngest daughter. "It appears that this young boy is your familiar." At her words, young Louise collapsed to her knees, hands tightly grasped together as she stared up at her mother.

"Please let me try again! I promise I'll summon something good!"

"Enough! You already went against a sacred tradition by summoning your familiar earlier than intended. You are not going to break it again. Now hurry up and bind him."

Louise grudgingly stomped her way over to Saito. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar," she chanted with a wave of her wand before giving him a kiss on the cheek; they blushed red in embarrassment. "Consider yourself lucky commoner."

 _Was she French?_ Saito thought as he rubbed his cheek. "Does anyone know where in-" His left hand was now burning. He tightly gripped it with the other, hoping that the pain will stop, yet it kept getting hotter and hotter. "Ow, Ow, ow, ow," he muttered repeatedly as he watched runes being burned into the back of his hand. Once they had fully form, the pain vanished and he let out a sigh of relief.

Louise rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Baby. it didn't hurt that bad."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that having your hand on fire was no biggie."

"Just be grateful that you're blessed to be my familiar."

"I don't even know who you people are!"

"Well, you-"

"Enough!" Karin shouted. Her two daughters and Saito quickly snapped them attention towards her. "Both of you. Louise, like it or not, this boy is now your familiar and he is now your responsibility. As for who we are commoner, I am Karin, duchesse de La Vallière and this is my daughter: Cattleya. You already know my youngest child: Louise."

"I'm Saito."

"There's no need for introductions; you've told us your name before. Now bring me your hand." Saito strolled towards Karin and held out his left hand as she then carefully inspected it. "Hmm, strange. I've never seen runes like these before. Hopefully one of our library's books has the answer." Letting go, her focus shifted towards her youngest daughter. "And Louise, even through I am incredibly disappointed in you for so carelessly going against a well respected tradition, I'm impressed that you've managed to complete bind familiar on your first try."

"Thank you mother," she said with a bow.

"Now all of you, head to bed. We'll discuss more on this later." Karin quickly walked back to the estate with her two daughters following behind her. For a few seconds, Saito stood silent, pondering if he should ask them a few questions. The deep yawn he let out a few seconds later gave him his answer and he quickly rush after the three.

"Saito, you'll stay within the Servants quarters for now. All of you, this is to be kept a secret. I do not want one mention of him being Louise's familiar. Understood?"

They all replied with a nod and a quick word.

"Good. Now come with me Saito." The young boy followed Karin down into the quarters as Louise and Cattleya headed upstairs to their rooms.

Collapsing unto her bed, Louise let out a frustrated sigh. Her eyes gazed up at her ceiling as questions raced through her mind. _Was she going to be stuck with this commoner forever? Is her family going to disown her? Does this mean she's a failure at magic?_

Eventually, her mind and body both gave way and she drifted into a deep slumber.


End file.
